Soccer Fan
by Mysteriol
Summary: Nakuru will never let her number one soccer player go hungry after soccer practice. touyaxnakuru, ONESHOT, postcanon.


**soccer fan**

_touyaxnakuru._

_Nakuru will never let her number one soccer player go hungry after soccer practice. touyaxnakuru, ONESHOT, post-canon. _

He saw her, in droplets of water.

Eyebrows creased, he asked her, "Where have you been? Why do you look like this?"

She only offered a sheepish grin, as she scratched her unruly, dishevelled brown locks tangled in stray places, some strands sticking out of nowhere, soaked and dripping wet. "Ouch, it's that all the thanks I get for getting this for you?"

He looked down, at the packet lunch she had bought for him.

She knew he had skipped lunch and dinner altogether due to his intensive long-hour soccer practice just awhile ago.

"What's...this?" He asked, though he knew it wasn't necessary. He already knew what was inside. Still, his eyes searched hers, and in his heart, an unknown, almost foreign feeling was enwrapping itself around like vises threatening to smother him with gasps.

He found it suddenly very hard to breathe, looking at her, drenched from head to toe, still breathing heavily in labored, quick breaths as if she had just completed a marathon from the ends of the world to where he was.

Still, unfaltered, unfazed by any obstacles in her way, she stood, with a cheerful, vibrant smile on her face that belonged to her persona always.

"Your lunch and dinner." She replied, quite innocently, unaware of what her gesture had did to his heart, and changed it forever. "There are some riceballs inside, plus your favorite takoyakis!" To prove her point, as if truimphant of her memory on what his favorite food were, she opened the packet lunch and directed her index finger inside.

The food lay open in its glorious moment, crying out to be devoured.

Touya was rendered speechless, there and then. He could only stupidly utter a, "W-What...?" And it was not very coherent in any sense, to him for that matter.

_Get a grip, Touya. Don't show her that you're touched by what she did. Don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you look grateful. _He chanted it over and over in his head again, until the mantra could set itself in place in the brains.

No such luck, though. He found her smile his undoing, causing the defenses placed around his heart crumbling, shattering into naught.

"How did you know...?" Touya cringed involuntarily. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but at this moment, with her looking like a survivor of a disastrous flood, it was hard to think of anything else.

"Know what?" She eyed him quizzically. "Oh, you mean you starving during soccer practice?"

He could only nod.

She giggled. It reminded him of a joyous melody. "A fangirl always does her research!"

Fangirl, to him as a soccer player.

His heart swirled, his senses whirled.

It was then when she held up a pair of wooden chopsticks, her eyes imploring, "Don't you want to eat?"

His stomach screamed for him to say yes, and quickly gobble the whole packet lunch down, but rationality kicked in, and his heart told him otherwise.

He ended up shaking his head. He did not know why. He wished to kick himself where it hurt for a while. What was he thinking?

_Don't ask me. I feel as smart as a donkey with a brain disorder right now. _

"Aw." she looked crestfallen, and it confused him when he felt his heart falling with her expression. What the hell was his problem? Since when was he capable of feeling so many emotions at one go? "But surely you're hungry?"

"I am."

"Then why don't you want to eat?"

He opened his mouth to speak, until she cut him off with a pout. "You don't want to eat it because I bought it? That's mean!"

She meant it jokingly, but still, he caught the tinge of hurt in her eyes. It puzzled him furthur when he found himself desperate to explain to her the real reason. No! His mind screamed. It's not that! His conscience nagged.

Explain to her, you dimwit.

"No, it's not that," he breathed, quietly, as he accepted the chopsticks from her hands. She

responded with a beam.

"Okay! You must be very hungry by now." She eyed the clock hanging at the wall nearby.

"No, not really."

She watched him, eyebrows knitted. "Are you okay, Touya? You sound awful."

It was then she leant forward to take a better look at his face, and he instinctively took a step back. A thousand questions plagued him. What for? Why? It wasn't as if she was going to eat him alive, it was just...

Her presence scared him in reasons he couldn't explain.

"The soccer practice must have drained you out. You should go home and take a good rest after you finish this up!" She gave her advice.

He didn't speak, only stared at his food with the chopsticks suspended mid-air in his hands.

"Touya?" She queried for his silence.

His eyes then looked into hers, and took in her form.

Wet, tangled hair. Beautiful, chocolate-colored eyes. Heart-shaped face, and beads of raindrops trickling down her temples. Petal-like lips curled into a hearty smile as always. Spontaneous energy exuding from her features.

And he realized she was shivering a bit.

He arched an eyebrow, "Are you cold?"

And he forgot all about the food he was supposed to devour. His hunger pangs. Everything, vanished into thin air.

"A bit." she admitted, but not unhappily. It took more than just a heavy downpour to dampen her bright spirit. "The rain was super cold today!"

He was quiet. Then he asked again, "You had no umbrella?"

She shook her head, her tresses falling nicely behind her back.

"And you ran to buy this," he looked at his packet food, "for me."

She smiled. "Yes!"

And in that one moment, he only had the ability to ask her...

"Why?"

Set of brown eyes met matching ones for a heartbeat or two.

Then she broke into a huge smile, "Because I won't allow my number one soccer player to go hungry after practice!"

_Number one. I'm her number one. _

And the world around him faded into nothing. There was only her, and her enthralling, sweet smile.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked the obvious.

He nodded, and popped the takoyaki ball into his mouth. It was delicious. But he wasn't concentrating on its taste or satisfying his hunger pangs.

He lifted his gaze, to note her watching him savor his meal.

Scarcely daring to breathe, he spoke, "Akizuki?"

His huge ego did not dare to break the traditional trend of calling her Nakuru. He wouldn't dare dream of the stupid consequences that followed if he did.

"Yes?" She was still beaming.

Impulsively, he reached out a hand, to brush a soft thumb across her temple, to catch a trailing raindrop trickling down.

He didn't say thank you, nor smile at her one bit.

But then again, that was Touya Kinomoto, and to her, that gesture was enough to speak the volumes his words couldn't.

**owari **

_A/N:_

_erm, it seems to be a really simple fic with a simple plot, but heck! looks are deceiving, for i sat my ass down on the chair for like half an hour, twiddling with the idea of what kind of plot to write before it hit me. but what the heck, who cares? im back into the CCS fandom, like AGAIN. bah. _

_credits go out to those who reviewed for my previous txn fic, Bicycle. After reading those great reviews, I got inspired instantly, and taa-daa, that's why this fic is here today. it wouldn't be without all you lovely txn fans out there. _

_cheers! review and make my day!_

_mysterio000_

_p.s. i wrote this fic to pass time waiting for my England vs Trinidad and Tobago match. Heh._


End file.
